coolchicmusicislifeswrestlingocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Haylie Trudel
'Early Life' Haylie was born in 1987 in Long Island, New York. Haylie spent most of her life just trying to get through it each and every day. She got her interest in being a WWE Diva when she was eleven years old after seeing a Monday Night Raw episode and got hooked to it ever since. 'Wrestling Career' After moving up from Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) in September of 2007, Haylie made her debut on the Smackdown brand against Victoria in a winning effort. The next week, she won a tag team match where she tagged with Michelle McCool and they'd faced Victoria and Maryse. Her first loss in a match came in December of 2007 as she faced Maryse. On July 4, 2008, Haylie won a match where she was with a handful of Divas to earn the opportunity to face another Diva for the new Divas Championship that would be defended to the Smackdown Divas until the eventual champion would be drafted to either Raw or to (now defunctant) ECW brands. After learning that she would be facing Natalya at the Great American Bash for the title, Haylie went and won the match and became the first ever Divas Championship in her home state of New York. She had a five month title reign before loosing the title to Maryse in December of 2008, sparking a rivarly between the two Divas, but it didn't official start because Maryse was sidelined with a dislocated knee. Until she would come back, WWE Creative had put her in a storyline where she was the manager of the tag team of The Miz and John Morrison for their matches and they would do the same for her matches. She had regularly appeared on their WWE.com show 'The Dirt Sheet', where she would embarrase them whenever she was on. That storyline ended when Maryse came back from her injury. When Maryse did come back to Smackdown in late January of 2009, her and Haylie continued their rivarly, where they had a match for the Divas Championship (which was Haylie's rematch from their previous title match), and she won back the butterfly belt. In the 2009 WWE Draft, she was tag teaming with Michelle McCool and Natalya as they were facing Kelly Kelly, Melina and Mickie James and the Smackdown team lost to the Raw team, resulting the Raw team getting a draft pick, which was Haylie being drafted to Monday Night Raw. Two weeks after being drafted to Monday Night Raw, Haylie was pulled into two rivarlies: One with Raw Diva Tori Brooks and another with new Raw Superstar The Miz, but Haylie was more concentrated on her rivarly with The Miz, rather than Tori Brooks. Week after week after week, Haylie and Miz were having match after match after match in various different stipulations, and that went on for a few months after that rivarly ended for the time being as she wanted to focus on defending her Divas Championship. On February 23, 2010, she'd was picked to be a co-mentor on the first season of WWE NXT, where she would help Miz be the mentor to rookie Daniel Bryan, where she would be on the 'defensive' (as some people had placed it), whenever Bryan lost a match on NXT (or on Raw on a few occasions) and either Miz or someone else would come in and tried to beat up Bryan. Haylie was typically in the middle between the rivarly between Miz and Bryan. On June 8, 2010, Haylie was a mentor again on NXT along with Kirsten McCool, but this time, they were the mentors to Haylie's cousin Carson DellaRolla, which they led him to win that season. On September 7, 2010, she was once again picked as a mentor for NXT, but this time, it was for Krista Dumas, where she led her to win that season. The weeks heading into the 2010 Night of Champions, Haylie was put into a match with TruCool member Kirsten which would lead to them having a match to unify the Womens Championship and the WWE Divas Championship, which Haylie accepted, but lost to Kirsten at Night Of Champions A week after Miz has won the WWE Championship via the Money in the Bank briefcase that he won earlier at the Money In the Bank PPV, Haylie challenged for the Championship in a ladder match, which she won, making her the youngest person to hold the WWE Championship. On April 25, Haylie was drafted to Smackdown, carrying the WWE Championship with her. She held the championship until the 2011 Money In the Bank pay per view where she had to drop the championship due to pregnancy. 'Personal Life' During her years in FCW in 2005 and ended in early 2007, she was in a relationship with The Miz. After the first season of NXT, it was reported that her and Daniel Bryan were going out, which then a few weeks later Haylie herself confirmed. She is currently engaged to Bryan. When she was thirteen, Haylie was diagnosed with depression, but got over that a month before debuting in FCW. Haylie is currently inactive due to pregnancy. She and Brian are expecting their child by next April. Haylie is very noted in being a big NASCAR fan, being a fan of NASCAR driver Carl Edwards, which the two are great friends. She was the grand marshal of the 2011 Samsung Mobile 500 at Texas Motor Speedway, and got the opportunity to celebrate in Victory Lane with eventual winner Matt Kenseth. She is Close friends with Sydney Copeland and TNA Knockout Katie Borden Sibling(s): Josh Trudel (brother), Courtney Trudel (sister), Sabrina Biedka (sister-in-law), Chase Biedka (brother-in-law) Cousin(s): Carson DellaRolla, Abigail DellaRolla Niece(s): Faith Trudel 'Ring Name(s)/Nickname(s)' *The Punk Diva (2007-present) 'Finisher(s)' *Surgical Free (drop kick to opponent hanging upside down on the turnbuckle) *Blonde Tornado (tornado DDT) 'Tag Team(s)/Stable(s)' *The Trudel Siblings ( with Josh and Courtney) *The Long Island Canadian (with Sydney) *TruCool (With Kirsten) 'Wrestler(s)' Managed' *The Miz (in late 2008/early 2009) *John Morrison (in late 2008/early 2009) *Daniel Bryan *Kirsten McCool 'Manager(s)' *The Miz (in late 2008/early 2009) *John Morrison (in late 2008/early 2009) *Daniel Bryan *Michelle McCool (in 2007) *Sydney Copeland *Kirsten McCool 'Title Reign(s)/Accomplishment(s)' *2 time Divas Chamion *1 time WWE Champion Accomplishment(s) *Youngest Person to hold the WWE Championship (23 years, 218 days 'Entrance Music' *Low by Flo Rida (feat T. Pain) (Single Theme 2) *Take It Off by Ke$ha (Single Theme 1) *Tears Don't Fall by Bullet For My Valentine (The Trudel Siblings theme) *Oh Canada by Classified (The Long Island Canadian Theme) *One Step Closer by Linkin Park (TruCool Theme) 'Twitter Account' Haylie's Twitter account is @PunkDiva13. She uses it to talk to her friends, Bryan, fans of WWE, posts photos of herself and updates her fans about what is going on Category:MusicIsLife2 Wrestling OC's